<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Places by Casimirjarvis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905661">Perfect Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimirjarvis/pseuds/Casimirjarvis'>Casimirjarvis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Creampie, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Mattsworld, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimirjarvis/pseuds/Casimirjarvis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Blue Belle ball hosted by the infamous Blue leader becomes a disastrous mess once the army leader becomes increasingly bored with the snobbish guests. Tensions rise while the man turns his attention on something far more interesting and convenient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790091">Point Blank</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel">Morpheel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This one-shot was very heavily inspired by the writer Morpheel and their story Point Blank! Its a good one and I heavily recommend it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, Its a long one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual ball, The Blue Belle, was in full swing. It was late December and prestigious rich couples had flocked to the Blue Leaders winter palace, lining up by the doors and just hoping to be accepted into the event. Being accepted and even invited was the highest honor anyone could dream of, everyone wanted to be on the World Leaders' good side, and this was the best way.  Blue loved the music and entertainment, he loved watching people dance without a care. He knew they did care, however, if someone made one bad move at any of his parties, well, they were known to disappear. Mostly lots of DJ's and celebrities had stepped out of line or played one wrong track and were found months later in the woods after the snow melted with way more bullet holes than necessary. That's why you always wanted to stay on his good side.</p><p>This ball, however, seemed to bore the young leader, there was just something unsatisfying about this year's event. Maybe it was the people or the music, he couldn't place it. All he knew was that these people annoyed him and he was sick of this odd rap/pop bullshit this DJ was pulling out of their ass, the noise grated on his nerves. He figured he should shift back to classical music, this just wasn't living up to his standards. He'd demanded for a masquerade this year and these attendees had done the bare minimum, they looked hideous. The women were wearing such short dresses and showed practically all their skin in hopes to attract men, it was disgusting. The men weren't any better, tuxes could be spared but some of these fucks were wearing t-shirts of all things. </p><p>Did these people not know the meaning of the word formal? It caused the leader to grit his teeth together and clench his hand tightly around his champagne glass, shattering it into tiny pieces with the metal grip. A servent quickly came and cleaned the broken glass into a dustpan while simultaneously getting the man a new glass already filled to the desired amount. He took the glass into his hand and took regular sips to calm his nerves.</p><p>The leader sighed softly and sat back in his chair, deciding he was just not in the mood to open fire on all these incompetents. Instead, he turned his attention to the man by his side, Tord, his most trusted secretary and bodyguard. Tord had dressed up only a little per usual for these events, he wasn't meant to be out in the crowd having fun, after all, he was meant to protect, like a good little guard dog. Well, besides the occasional time that he sated the leader's desires in other ways.</p><p>Tom licked his lips and set his glass down on the table before beckoning Tord closer, watching as his pet's LED eyes blinked over to look at the leader. He slowly approached, keeping his hands behind his back. "Yes? Sir?" He asked confidently, that subtle lace of disobedience still hot on his tongue like usual. Thomas enjoyed that about him, how rebellious liked to be, yet, still obedient to his master like a chained dog.</p><p>Tom slid his chair back some and gently guided his pet to sit comfortably on his lap. The boy held back a startled gasp, looking back at his leader.</p><p>"Eyes forward, do your job." Blue growled, grabbing Tord's chin and forcing him to look forward again. He did as he was told and paid attention to the crowd, looking for anything suspicious. Tom brought his hands back down to the other's hips, sliding his fingers under his waistband and untucking his dress shirt. Cold metal fingers slid carefully over the secretary's skin, causing the boy to shiver softly. </p><p>Blue seemed to enjoy that reaction, rising his fingers up some more to brush along Tords skin, exploring the surface he hadn't touched in some time. Work had been increasingly stressful and this was the only downtime either of them had had in months. Tord hated to admit just how much he had missed this because he had missed this a lot. </p><p>Blue leaned in and used one of his hands to pull the boy's collar down and kiss at the nape of his neck. Tord let out a soft whine which earned him a sharp bite to his skin, quickly shutting him up. Tom went back to softly kissing, both hands running up and down his sides before sliding down to his thighs. He gently massaged Tords inner thighs, squeezing at them when he felt like it. Tord had to hold back various noises as his leader toyed with him, seeing how long he'd hold out until he started to beg for more. Tom grinned at that thought, bringing a hand up to gently palm his captive's cock through the dress slacks he'd been wearing. </p><p>Tord pulled his lip between his teeth to conceal any noises as he kept his eyes forward and his mind alert, it was increasingly hard to do so the more Tom kept toying with his dick. Tom knew how much it was affecting his ability to do his job, that was the fun bit. </p><p>Tord's sensitivity grew and he attempted to squeeze his thighs together to disguise the growing arousal in his pants. But Tom would have none of that, using both hands to force his legs apart, giving him a warning growl. Tord gave him no problems after that however, just wanting Tom to take care of this situation now. </p><p>The sound of his zipper being pulled down managed to make Tord disobey his orders and look back at Tom. The Blue Leader sported a wild smirk as he slid his hand into Tords pants and wrapped it around his dick, bringing him out to sit heavy out of his pants. Tord shuttered hard, the cold air that escaped from the opening and closing ballroom doors seeming to affect him more than was fair. He leaned against the table as he felt Toms hand slowly try and warm him up, sliding up and down on his shaft in a teasingly slow motion. Tord gently rolled his hips up to Tom's hand, wanting desperately for him to go faster. He'd let his head drop forward, earning a tug to his small ponytail that had his head snapping back. He let out a low moan that was audible to anyone passing by, which there were, guests heads turning to stare at the two. Tord gave them a hard glare. Although no one could see beneath the table to witness their act, it was pretty obvious that something was going on.</p><p>Tord gave them a growl, "Do you want a bullet in the head? Keep fucking moving." The guests quickly left and Tom gave him a soft chuckle near Tords ear, a subtle way of letting him know he did good.</p><p>Tord relished in the small praise, biting his lip harder as his leader gently thumbed his sensitive head, keeping his hips still so he wouldn't lose that stimulation. Although it was fruitless because soon Tom was lifting his hand off his pet and rubbing his sides again. He pulled one hand away to grab a small bottle of lube from his coat pocket.</p><p>"You just carry that with you?" Tord asked, turning back to look at him.</p><p>"On special occasions like these? Of course." Blue smirked, gripping the hem of Tord's slacks and pulling them down, causing the boy to shift so the material could fall past his knees. Tord hummed softly and gently leaned back onto his leader's chest and snatched the lube from him, popping the cap open. He was about to pour it onto Tom's fingers but soon his hips were being pulled back so Tord could feel just how much he had excited his leader. Tord let out a soft gasp as he rolled his hips against Toms concealed cock, grinning up at him in the process. He successfully pried one of his hands from his hip and poured a generous amount of lube onto Tom's fingers, closing the cap once more. He then leaned himself up against the table again, raising his hips up subtly for Tom.</p><p>Blue would never get enough of how confident and promiscuous his pet could be, it was thrilling to watch him offer up himself like this. He gently grabbed at Tords ass, squeezing at it as he circled a lubed finger lazily around his tight entrance, teasing him with a smirk. Tord kept his head up in the hopes to earn more praise for multitasking like this. He knew people were starting to notice and stare, but he didn't care, he was in a state of bliss. Tom finally slipped a finger past the tight ring and earned a low whine from Tord, who was gripping the table cloth tightly. A smirk grew wider on Tom's face as he started to thrust that finger deeper into Tord, making his hips rock upwards.</p><p>"God, you're so tight.." Tom sighed out, adding another finger deep into his pet.</p><p>"W-well, we haven't fucked in months, Tom." Tord panted out, shamelessly trying to rock his hips down farther onto the other's fingers, wanting them deeper. "And I-I've been to busy to masturbate." He looked back at him, a pleading look that Tom huffed at.</p><p>"I'll have to do all the work then?"</p><p>"I know you like it that way~" Tord grinned, getting a deep thrust in response, that had Toms fingers brushing against his prostate. He let out a loud moan, grinning and turning back to watch the crowd with a very visible flush on his face. Those fingers kept thrusting deep into him and curling up to hit his prostate again and again, making Tords eyes flicker closed and open again, his whole body shaking. He hooked his toes around the legs of the chair so he wouldn't slide off of Tom's lap and hitting the floor, that was the last thing he wanted. Little whines kept leaving his throat, his hands gripping the table cloth harder and pulling it closer to him.</p><p>If Tom kept doing this then he'd be spent way too soon and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted, no, needed to feel Toms cock inside him. He pushed his hips down, pushing Toms fingers deeper into him as an attempt to get his ass to brush against Tom's waiting cock. His plan seemed to work as Blue finally pulled his hand from him and gave a gentle squeeze to his rear. Tord just smiled, proud of his accomplishment as he felt his leader fumbling with his own slacks, unzipping them and sliding his twitching cock from the slit of his boxers. Tord could feel the full mast press against him in a pleasing anticipation, the heat of his cock seeming to warm him from the increasingly cold room.</p><p>He rocked his hips against it, a silent beg to just finally put it in him. Tom gave a low chuckle of amusement at Tord eagerness, noticing now too the awkward stares they were receiving from the guests.</p><p>"You're such a little whore, you know that?" He whispered into Tord's ear, leaning so close to him. Tord just arched his back and smiled, handing the lube back to Tom.</p><p>"I know~" Tom grinned at his response and took the lube from him, pouring some out into his hand to slick it onto his cock, setting the bottle back in his coat when he was done. He turned his attention back to Tord and started to tease his cock head at his pet's entrance, spreading his cheeks for better access. Tord enjoyed the teasing most of the time but it had been way too long and he had a craving. Tord locked eye contact with one of the guests of the event as Tom finally eased his hips down onto his mast, causing a loud moan to leave Tord's lips as he kept eye contact with the increasingly horrified guest. He only smirked as the person hurriedly shuffled away, no doubt disgusted by this display. Tord laughed to himself as more people awkwardly avoided their little corner, even the soldiers and commanders shifted uncomfortably and averted their eyes.</p><p>Tord was quite proud of himself, he had waited so long to feel Blue Leaders cock fill him up, and if it meant fucking in front of thousands of people then by god he'd do it. His pride quickly quelled soon enough by the stinging pain od Toms dick trying to fit inside his tight hole. He winced softly and tried to relax. Shit, it really had been too long, maybe he should've been more patient with Tom stretching him out. No matter, he was here now and he looked back to see his leaders face flushed to a good red color as his eyebrows furrowed. It was obvious Tom could feel just how tight Tord had become in the passing months.</p><p>That face Tom was making though, it fueled Tords fire to keep going. So he relaxed and started to slowly roll his hips down, carefully pulling Toms cock deeper inside of him. It still stung like hell but he was determined, wanting them both to feel good after having waited so long.</p><p>Eventually, with enough care, Tord had managed Toms full length into himself, panting from the exertion. Tom held onto his hips gently, his thumbs creating soft circles on the boy's skin. After letting himself a final adjustment, Tord started to bounce on him, leaning back into his chest and setting his hands on Tom's thighs, using them as leverage to get some good bounces in. He panted harder with soft moans cutting through, his eyes scanning the room and smiling at all the awkward glances.</p><p>He was startled into a stop however as Tom squeezed his hips harshly in a manner that would definitely leave bruises, causing Tord to yelp.</p><p>"Stay still." Tom growled, a tone of sheer dominance in his voice that had Tord snapping his head back to look at him. Tom had a stern look about his face, a look that borderlined on dangerous intent. Tord's LED eyes widened a bit before he turned back to the crowd, a flush of embarrassment plain on his cheeks. Tom fit his arms around his pet's waist and forced him down to lean onto the table again. Tord went back to holding the table cloth again as Tom stayed stationary, his cock buried into Tord up to the hilt.</p><p>He made no move whatsoever, the stimulation and pressure made Tords brain go haywire, struggling to keep his eyes open. Did Tom just want him to be a cock warmer for the rest of the ball? God that was just boring. Tord desperately wanted him to move, but Tom seemed perfectly content with the current situation. It was agonizing. Tord had never felt so full, not this long at least. And god damn was Tom big too. Finally and thankfully the pressure faded as the leader started to move, just small rocks of his hips up into his subordinate. Tord was keening in happiness from the movement, only to be tragically interrupted by an approaching soldier, losing that movement hed been craving.</p><p>"S-sir?" The soldier questioned, shifting ever so often in discomfort and desperately keeping his line of eyesight away from the scene. Tord felt a growl start at the back of his throat before it was quelled with a gentle pet to his hair, which he leaned into.</p><p>"Yes, soldier? Is there a reason you're bothering me during my festivities?" Tom never enjoyed being interrupted by work at his parties, it was a guaranteed way to get you shot. Yet he was in an amicable mood, mostly since he had a pleasant warmth around his cock.</p><p>"Ah.. we've, well we've run out of alcohol sir. And the guests are becoming erratic." The mans gaze dropped and caught Tord's, bad idea. Tord went for his gun but was stopped by Blue, who whispered soft nothing in his ear to calm him before turning back to the soldier. </p><p>"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Go fucking get some. Don't fucking just stand there." He ordered with a drop of malice in his voice, which Tord purred at. He loved hearing him get all scary, at least when it was towards other people. The soldier quickly nodded before darting off, leaving the two alone again. Since Tom had stopped moving when they were interrupted, Tord rolled his hips in an attempt to gain his leader's attention again. Reigning victorious as Tom's attention fell back onto his pet.</p><p>"You should've let me shoot him." Tord whined, looking back at him as Tom circled his hips gently up to Tord, smiling softly.</p><p>"I just had these floors polished, I'd rather not messy them, or you for that matter my pet~" He purred, leaning back in his chair. Tord scoffed, turning back to watch the crowd. </p><p>The steady stimulation of Toms soft thrusts were making Tord agitated, he'd rather just be pushed down on this table and fucked into submission for everyone to see. God anything but this, it was driving him up the wall.</p><p>"Thomas.." he whimpered his name out softly, chancing a glance back at his leader who seemed quite amused.</p><p>"Yes my pet?~" he grinned, a hand coming up to gently stroke at Tords neglected cock, earning a low moan from the other.</p><p>"Please.." he was begging, rare.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please just fuck me." He begged, panting softly as Tom kept palming his cock. Blue just laughed.</p><p>"And why would I do that? You're just my cock warmer for the night, why should I care what you want?" He mused, a devious smirk hanging off his lips. Tord was shocked, quite obvious in the bright LED googles. Damn, he should've expected that. Tom could be a real dick when his cock was shoved up Tords ass, the man had a bad ego trip when it came to that.</p><p>Tord kept a pleading look with his captor, trying to get the man to stop being a prick and just give them both what the so desperately needed. He rolled his eyes before yanking Tords hips back so the boy pressed against his chest.</p><p>"Fine." he huffed, allowing his pet to put his hands back on his thighs to steady himself before bouncing again. Tord felt a rush of relief wash over him as he was finally moving again, feeling Toms hands gently guide his hips up and down. His head fell back on Tom's shoulder and he looked up at him, moaning softly as his hips rolled up and down continuously on Toms cock.</p><p>"Oh god~" he whimpered, catching Tom's eye as he continued to look up at him, a moment of something strange passing between them in that split second before Tord was being roughly pinned to the table. Tom had gotten out of his seat and was fucking Tord into the wood table now, earning loud moaned from his pet who was loving every minute of it. Everyone was staring at this point, too terrified to speak up and/or complain. Tord could see the horrified faces behind the masks but he could care less, he'd let everyone know just how much he was a bitch for the Blue Leader.</p><p>"You like this don't you? Being fucked into place like a slut, with all these people watching too. Fucking disgusting." The leader sneered, amusement shining very obviously through his tone. Tord only moaned in response, trying to rock his hips back against Tom's rough thrusts. Toms cock pushed deep inside of him, brushing against his prostate which made the male practically howl and snap his hips back even more.</p><p>"Ah fuck! P-please Blue leader. R-right there." He whined, moaning excessively as Tom grabbed his ponytail and yanking it back, angling his hips and fucking that spot over and over again. Tord was a mess, tears rolling down his cheeks and drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth, he did not look pretty. He bunched the table cloth up in his hands as he was forced to look up at the ceiling by the pulling of his hair. He couldn't see the guests start to quietly leave the room entirely. The soldiers, however, were stuck there, ordered to stand guard until a higher officer finally came and quickly shuffled them out of the ballroom, no one wanted to be in there. Tom didn't care, they could leave, he was focused entirely on his toy at the moment.</p><p>Tord was on the verge of orgasm with every hard thrust he received to his prostate, his mind going dizzy as he whimpered and moaned out Tom's name. Hit after hit and Tord finally caved, knees and legs trembling and his hands pulling up the fabric as he screamed Toms name, cumming hard on the table he was being fucked on. His entire body was trembling and spent as Tom's thrusts helped him come down from his high, albeit a little too fast. The blinding white in his vision and sickly sweet burn of his skin gave away quickly to the overstimulation of Tom shoving his cock deep into that same spot. Tord cried out, more tears falling down his cheeks as Tom tried to quickly finish up. Tord's brain was on a complete frenzy and his body ached and jerked uncomfortably with every thrust, the overstimulation becoming too much to bear.</p><p>Luckily enough, Tom's hips began to stutter and push deeper as he approached orgasm. He let go of Tord's ponytail and grabbed his hips, keeping his cock buried deep in Tord as he came, shooting his load deeper into his pet as he let out a low moan. His cock twitched inside him as ropes of cum filled Tord up, making the boy's eyes roll to the back of his head. After a few seconds and heavy panting, Tom finally pulled out of him, watching as his load dripped from Tord spent hole. He came a lot. In a way, he was almost proud of it.</p><p>"Shit.." he chuckled out breathlessly, "It really has been a while." he leaned down and gently bit at his captive's ear, tracing soft circles on his lower back. "Was that good enough for you pet?" He mused, trying to ease the exhausted boy. Tord pressed his cheek against the table and looked up at his leader, a soft pink color emitting from his goggles.</p><p>"Oh fuck yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>